Monster High Role-play
(I'm sorry if this is against the rules, I didn't see anything about it. ) This is about role-play with your oc's at Monster High, or wherever. As long as it is Monster Highish... :) Rules; No killing characters.. Thats just wierd. o-o No trolling Making your oc's date is okay. Role-play by editing this page. You may use as much OC's as like. Anyone may join. :D Any questions, please ask, I don't bite. :3 LET US START!!! ---- Vicky walked into Monster High, seeing a bunch of Monsters. She seemed a little wierded out, being new here.. She was hoping to meet some new friends. "Hey, who's the new ghoul?" Winda asked Adriana as she stared at Vicky as she walked in the halls. "I've heard her name is Vicky. Nothing much is known, not even where's she's from or from where she transfered." Adriana answere her friend casually. Vicky heard something coming from the 2 ghouls. She looked at them for a bit second.. "Hmmmz..." Vicky said.. She then walked off to HeadMistress Bloodgood's office, to fill out her exchange student application. "Let's get to class." Maddie said to Adriana, Jesssica, and Winda. The ghouls walked off to History class. "So, you are from the... Amazon Rainforest.. Interesting.. Well, here is your report. Fill it out when you get home with your parents." Headmistress said. "Okay. Whats my'z schedule?" Vicky asked. "Here." Headmistress said while giving the schedule. Vicky walked off, reading her schedule, "History, Clawculus, Home Ick, Creative Writing, Physical Deducation, Art, Oceanology, Chemistry... Okay..." "Good morning, class!" Mr. Rotter boomed. "We will be learning a new lesson about the history about witches and what had happen to them long ago back in the 18th century. "Seems like a long time. Did dad take care of those witches' deaths?" ''Adriana asked herself. "But before that, we have a new student who will be joining us from now on!" Mr. Rotter went on. Vicky looked up, "Hi?" she said shyly. "Hey, it's that girl again." Jesssica whispered to Winda, who nodded quickly. "Everyone, this is Vicky Boolittle. She is the new ghoul here and if she needs any help in class-work or home-work, be sure to help her nicely and politely. Vicky, take a seat.....Right beside Maddie." Mr. Rotter said as he pointed at the empty seat beside Maddie. Whitney West glanced at the new girl feeling sorry for. She was considered "new' or now "the old new girl." She slumped into her seat, trying to cover up one of her sketches. Vicky walked to her seat and sat down next to Maddie. "Hi there." Vicky greeted. Why can't I do that? Whitney asked herself. Vicky makes it look so easy to make friends. Oh, that's right, her thoughts pounded in her head, your you. Since she was only a diagonal seat away from her, she decided to say something. "H-hi," Whitney stappered, giving a slight smile to the newbie. Vicky looked at the ghoul."Hi, you'z are?" Vicky asked. "Good," she responded, the standard reply. "Can I take a look at your schedule?" "Sure." Vicky replied. She handed her, her schedule. "Ms. West, Ms. Boolittle!" Mr. Rotter exclaimed, startling Whitney, "Please, no talking during the lesson!" He went back to teaching. "I have art with you," Whitney whispered, handing back the schedule. "Now class, please take notes." "Cool," she whispered. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and starting writing down a few things till class was over. Whitney half wrote and half sketch a boy in her class. The bell began to ring an annoyingly pitched tone. "Remeber your assignments!" Mr. Rotter said as they exited. Whitney walked out of her seat and dropped her sketch book, reveiling her secretive drawing. "For the love of flying monkeys," she muttered as she fumbled with her school nessesities. Kitty Noir walked throught the halls, and noticed her sister talking with a group of students. ''of course, she thought she already has friends. The young ghoul continued to her locker, garbbing everything she'd need for 2nd period. "Books, pencil, sketchpad,..." she trailed off unrealizingly talking to herself. She heard a voice coming down the hallway and turned to see who it was. "I swear, if that chlorine ruins my hair again..." The student said madly. Astrid Lunarch was leaning against her locker and happily tying another ribbon onto her wrist. Her navyish long hair bounced up and down with each breath before she turned around, she had made it out of her class early, so she had more free time. Astid seemed happy, so nothing was different about her. Astrid swung open her locker, garbbing her second period books, all neatly decorated with pretty ribbonz, and quickly chucking the spare ribbon in her locker before closing her locker door and proceeding to her next class. "Clawculous.. Eck... Hopefully time goes fast.." Vicky whispered to herself. While she was walking to 2nd period, she tripped over one of the wolf kids. "I am so sorry, my long feet must of tripped you over, let me help you up!" He said. "Thanks..." Vicky said. "My name is Clawthen. Clawthen Wolf. You must be new around here, cause I have never seen you arund.. until now.." Clawthen said. "My'z name is Vicky. Vicky Boolittle. Yes, I'z am new here.." Vicky looked at her time. "Oh, monkey fleas.. I'z can't be'z late to clawculous!" Vicky than sprinkled a powder that teleported her to the door of clawculous. "Bye.. I guess." Clawthen said. Astrid looked at her schedule, she has physical deaducation, she sighed before continueing to the gym and heading to the change rooms, quickly trying to get changed. Kitty glanced at her scedule before heading to her favorite class, art. Upon arriving she noticed that she was , infact, early. Well, better than being late. She thought, choosing her seat. Kitty got out her Sketchbook and pencil, and started doodling. Vicky walked into Clawculous. The teacher pointed her to a seat, and she went over there and sat down. "Today class, we will learn what a slope is and what it is used for," the teacher said. ---- "Hehe what a silly tail you have!" a monster said looking as Kori Keto passed by.Kori was used to being insaulted and she didn't really do a thing about it.'I know I may be late but I don't give a crud about it.' Kori thought(Kori was used to being late and being yelled at but she gave no crud about it though).Kori then passed by a normie-looking monster with pierced-pointed ears."Ey!" the monster yelled to her."What?" Kori said quitely in her tsundere-like tone."You have a funny tail!" the monster teased."You think I care about your insaults like I used to a long time ago?" Kori said quitely again."Whaat?!?" the moster said but Kori ignored him and walked away to Clawculous class.When she finally arrived the teacher yelled at her for being late but Kori just rolled her eyes.Kori sat next to a ghoul with purple hair and began to fold her hands(even though she had ADHD). While the teacher was talking, all she heard was 'blah, blah , blah.' "Why'z do'z I'z have to's learn this, I'z already know what I'ms gonna be someday, ands its doesn't require math nor clawculous," Vicky whispered to herself. "Well, maybe you do need it. You need to know measurements and fractions to measure your.. potions," a ghoul said. "Wha? How do'z you'z know thats! Who ares you'z?" Vicky rasped to the ghoul. "Shhh...," the teacher said. "I'm Capri. I'm the daughter of the Capricorn. Your birthday is in my zodiac era, so I watch over you in my house whenever I have nothing to do. You're from the Amazon Rainforest and you are the daughter of the witch doctor. You practice Witchcraft, but you are kind of clumsy and clutzy," Capri said. "Woah..," Vicky said. "You two, I'll send you to Bloodgood if you keep on conversating!" the teacher yelled. Vicky and Capri turned around nervously and paid attention till' the end of class. Kaylee Fox sat in the creepateria. She has a free period, mainly because her teacher for Physical Deaducation didnt like her very much, for some unknown reason. She said on her phone, swinging her legs back and forth, she yawned before getting up and walking around the dead silent creepateria. She looked to one of the lunch ladies, who was eyeing her like a meal, she rolled her eye's before sticking her headphones in her ears and playing the song ROAR by kitty purry on her phone, she hummed the tune before starting to sing it, without even knowing. Kori was trying hard not to listen to Vicky and Capri's conversation but her big webbed ears weren't any help"Ai yah..I wish I was at my dorm room watching Hegorelia : Axis Screamers now..I didn't even finish episode 23.5.."(Episode 23.5 was a creepy-pasta episode.Sorry if this has nothing to do with Monster High!) Kori thought.Then the black haired-ghoul Kori was sitting next to asked quitely "Can I'z please barrow a pencil?" Kori looked at her in surprise."Sure," Kori said very quietly though."What?" the ghoul said probably because she couldn't hear her.Kori just passed a mechanical-pencil to the ghoul and finally went back to listening to the teacher.When the bell rang the ghoul that Kori let barrow her pencil returned what she barrowed."Thank you" Kori said quietly yet sternly."My'z name is Vicky Boolittle," The ghoul or Vicky said."My name is Kori Keto" Kori said bowing but before Vicky could say anything else Kori left immediately."Oh'z.." Vicky said depressingly."Hey don't worry,Kori's a bit hard to impress and getting used too" a ghoul said to Vicky.The ghoul had somewhat a light-green skin,short orange hair and actual pink eyes."Name's Nialine Lochness,daughter of the Lochness Monster or Nessie for all you people that don't like using full names." Nialine said."Well gotta get back to the dorms!Need to clean my roommate's mess!" Nialine said looking at the clock.Nialine sounded a bit happy when she said "clean her roommate's mess" but Vicky wasn't really worried. Back at Kori's dorm,Isla was trying to find something from her (messy and crammed) closet."What in the name of vodka and pandas are you doing?" Kori said."Looks like someone's been watching too much Hegorelia!" Isla teased finally getting the thing she needed."Whatever.." Kori said quietly.She got out her laptop and went to Bootube to finish her creepy-pasta episode."So they drown him.." Kori thought sadly and so she didn't want to finish the episode..not after this.The door suddenly slammed open and Kori's figurines of Hegorelia Allies and Axis characters fell out of place."Ai yah!!" Kori cried and a mini-junk avalanche went falling on Isla."Oohh!More cleaning!" Nialine said after slamming the door open.As fast as possible she zoomed through the room sweeping,dusting and spraying.She rearrange Kori's figures and helped Isla out of the pile of junk (For some reason Isla had a wok on her head) "Silly slobs." Nialine teased sweetly. As night fell upon Monster High Benn Krolt was already sneaking around the school.He was good at picking locks and breaking in to people's lockers and was never caught but this year Benn wanted to try having a trouble-free year (Yeah right!)."Why am I randomly walking around the school?"'' '''He wondered still walking around.He had thought about what that green-skinned ghoul said."You think I care about your insaults like I used to a long time ago?" He remebered.He leaned against a wall and camoflauged with the wall.He sighed and layed down like he always did since he didn't really have a home.(Now Benn is dreaming of the monsters that called him weak)"Poor him.He doesn't even have a home." a older ghoul said with a fake symphatetic voice."Or a family either." another ghoul said.They both snickered."Well at least he's not as ugly as those other troll kids." The tall one said."Yeah." The other one said.Benn made a fit but decided not to show since the ghouls were bigger and stronger than he was."W-what do you want?" Benn said with fear.'' V''icky called up Capri, "Hey, do'z you'z wanna haves a'z creepover at my'z house?" "Sure! Anyone else coming?" "I'z don't know. Buts since it'z a Friday, I'z might call ups somez ghouls." "Okay. See ya in a bite." Vicky called Merissa and Kitty, asking the same question, hoping they said yes. " A creepover!?" Kitty exclaimed "Of course i'd like to come!" The ghoul was suprised that she had gotten invited, she hadn't nessiarily made many freinds yet, but this was a great way, right? She began to pack her bag. "Hmm, a creepover? Sounds like quite the party, so sure, I'll be there." Marissa said, on the phone while painting her nails. "Mm-hm, alright, I'll get packing." She grabbed a hairdrier and held it over her nails, sure as to not mess them up, before starting to pack everything that she would need. All of ultimate fabulousness, of course. After all it ''did belong to her. "Yay!" Vicky said, then ended the call. She then also called Kaylee and Kori, again, asking the same question. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "No fair!!" Isla said to Kori."Why did Vinnie invite you!?" Isla said."Her name's Vicky.Not Vinnie.And you don't even know her!" Kori replied."So don't you!I mean you only gave her a pencil!" Kori and Isla started to argue."Um sorry but Kori isn't available right now Vicky but I'll make sure she'll call you back." Nialine said as she was on the phone with Vicky. Kaylee Fox smiled, this was officially her first creepover at Monster High. She walked over to her closet and started to pack, only packing the freakiest stuff. Isla and Kori were still argueing until Nialine broke it up with a banshee wail whistle."Vicky just called and said that creepover is somewhere around 6:45 or something." Nialine said to Kori.Isla gave a mad look and just went to her bed and covered herself with the covers.Kori went to pack her things.Hegorelia fangas,some Hegorelia merchandise and a full Hegorelia DVD.She also packed someother stuff like pj's and other freaky-fab stuff."I better pack my laptop and iCoffin too." Kori said.She packed all her stuff in a Hegorelia (That's a lot of Hegorelia now.) backpack and went to get a sweater."You want me to drive you to her house?" Nialine asked as she pulled up a directory of all the phone-numbers and addresses of all the students of Monster High."Uuhh..Ok?" Kori replied.It was still early so she still had some time. As time went by Kori went outside the dorm and and walked out the school with Nialine.Nialine had always parked her car outside the building and was usually code-protected.Nialine and Kori got in the car and Nialine started the car.Kori sat in the back and looked at the car's clock."6:32." Kori said.When they finally got to Vicky's house it was 6:42."Bye Nialine." Kori said quietly as she walked up to Vicky's door.She pressed the skull-like bell and a scream was heard."Ai ya.." Kori said.Then someone came to open the door.Kori thought it was Vicky's dad."You must be one of Vicky's friends." said Vicky's dad."Uh..sure." Kori replied.She looked behind her and saw that Nialine's car was gone.She must've droven off."Why don't you come in?" Vicky's dad said as he let Kori in.Kori walked and saw a bunch of monster-related stuff.A tiki mask that looked like the ones from Skull Shores,a bowl of glass eyeballs and a mini-statue of a weeping angel.Kori wasn't really used to all the monster-related thing because where she came from monsters were allowed to live with humans(normies as the monsters would call them)."Why do I feel like I'm not welcomed?" Kori thought nervously.Vicky's dad and Kori stopped at a door saying "Vicky's Room!" so Mr. Boolittle knocked on it."What'z is'z it'z?" Vicky came out and smiled as she saw Kori."You've arrived!" Vicky said joyfully."Hi." Kori said without smiling.Kori was known to keep a straight face alot so she sometimes show no emotions. "Sorry ifs my'z dad furniture is a little spooky. Thats just'z him." Vicky said.Kori gave a nervous chuckle and said "I've seen scarier." "Oh." Vicky said."So you live with a human huh?" Kori said."You know where I came from it was normal to live with humans." Kori said while she walked in Vicky's room.She saw many others ghouls chatting,on the phone,brushing other ghoul's hair and watching TV in this surprisingly large room. Category:Blog posts